


Plus One

by microphonechecker



Series: Plus One [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, just a little you know because it's JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphonechecker/pseuds/microphonechecker
Summary: “Do you… Do you wanna have dinner at my place sometime this week? Maybe on Thursday?”“Yes!”“Hm, my… The guys I live with will probably be there, but I want you to meet them too.”Or the one JB has two boyfriends already, but he kinda wants a new one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent fic because I'm weak for my favorite hyung line. Another one inspired by and dedicated to Bianca, who was the one to bring me over to this GOT7 hole that I can't seem to escape - not that I've been trying to.
> 
> I plan on making this a series, so I can show how Jackbum/Jinson and the three of them came to be, and also explore some more of Mark's relationship with the other three and how they adapt to each other, but mostly I just wanted supportive boyfriends Jackson and Jinyoung trying to get JB to finally ask Mark out. 
> 
> Even though I don't really use twitter (at least not yet), you can hit me up at [x](twitter.com/markbumcentral) if you wanna talk.
> 
> And last but not least, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

**1.**

When Jaebum gets home, it’s to the smell of Jinyoung’s homemade lasagna and a warm apartment, much different from the snowy streets of Chicago. He can hear music playing softly somewhere, he imagines it’s Jackson back in their room and he almost feels better about the terrible day he’s had. Almost.

He discards most of his layers, takes off his shoes and drags his body to the kitchen, finding Jinyoung throwing his apron on the table and picking up a glass of red wine.

“Hi,” Jaebum sighs and gives Jinyoung a kiss, short and chaste, just out of habit. “Is dinner ready?”

Jinyoung offers him the wine, at the same time he nods.

“Just waiting for you to get home and Jackson to leave the shower.”

Jaebum sits down and he basically downs the glass, to which Jinyoung snorts.

“That’s not tequila, honey.” He is touching Jaebum’s shoulders softly now, not exactly massaging it, but moving his fingers strongly enough that Jaebum can feel. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” He falls back into the touch, closing his eyes for a brief second. 

Jaebum notices the music stopped at the same time steps come near the kitchen door. 

“Is it Mark again?” Jackson makes himself heard and when Jaebum looks over, he is smirking at him from the door.

“Jackson, leave him be.” Jinyoung says sternly, he also stops touching him and Jaebum whines at the loss of contact, making him laugh.

Jackson comes over and gives Jaebum a kiss, a lot similar to the one he had just shared with Jinyoung, but a big longer. He sits down on his lap too, completely ignoring the three other chairs they have free around the table.

“That’s mine!” Jaebum touches the red fabric Jackson’s wearing and he shrugs in response.

He smiles at him, burying his face on Jackson’s chest lazily. The sound of plates being set at the table alarms him a little, but he doesn't move.

“But is it Mark? You gotta talk to him.” Jackson continues, his tone a little more serious now. Something that sounds a lot like  _ worry _ and Jaebum doesn't like that.

Jackson shouldn't be worrying about whatever he feels about someone else. Especially not when it’s a lost battle.

“No point in doing that now.” He groans, looking up again.

“How so?” As if magic, the table had now three plates of a delicious looking lasagna and all of their wine glasses were full and he shoots a thank you at Jinyoung, who smiles back at him when he sits down.

Jackson leaves his lap at the same time, taking the spot next to him on the table.

“Overheard Daniel saying he was gonna ask him out today.” Jaebum stabs his lasagna with more force than necessary and Jackson laughs, while Jinyoung is looking at him in pity.

“Doesn't mean he is gonna say yes,” He says and for once, Jaebum wishes Jinyoung wasn't so positive. “From what you tell us he seems to like you back, so why would he go out with someone else?”

“Because he is tired of waiting for Jaebum to make a move?” Jackson suggests and Jinyoung hits him from under the table without even blinking, or moving his upper body. “What? Not everyone is into suffering in silence, into sulking for eternity.”

Jaebum drops his fork on the table, getting his glass of wine and gets up. He never wanted to have this conversation in the first place.

As he leaves the kitchen, he can hear both of them arguing, Jinyoung angry at Jackson for being insensitive and Jackson insisting he is trying to help, that Jaebum needs to do something before he loses Mark for good and if the snow and the cold outside weren't unbearable, he’d honestly just run out. 

He locks himself in their room instead, sitting down on the floor and resting his back against their bed.

No one comes after him for the duration of his wine glass, and he is equal parts thankful and upset. He could probably use a hug right now even though he would never admit it.

“JB?” He hears a knock on the door and Jackson’s head showing up inside. “Can I talk to you?”

He looks small, a little sad as he bites his lips and avoids eye contact, like he is scared or embarrassed to face Jaebum.

“Yes, of course.” He smiles and pats on the floor by his side, inviting Jackson in.

“I'm sorry.” Jackson says dropping down, his knees touching Jaebum’s. “I was a little rude and ignored how you were feeling about the situation with Mark.” 

He breathes heavily and looks at Jaebum for the first time since he entered the room. He kind of wants to laugh, Jackson’s probably even more upset than he is right now, since he hates hurting people. 

Before he can say anything, Jackson continues, pulling him closer with a hand wrapped firm around the bottom of his chin.

“I’m just worried about you, okay? You don't talk to us about it a lot, and when you do, you don't even realize you are doing it. You just open your biggest smile and start telling us about things Mark did or said to you, but then stuff like today happen and you are sad, like someone died. This is hurting us too because you are hurt.” 

“I'm sorry,” Jaebum tries and Jackson’s moves his fingers to his mouth, stopping him.

“Don't start apologizing okay? We love you and we just want you happy, and right now you won't be happy unless this situation with Mark is resolved.”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide at the tone of what Jackson said, and he bites his lips with more force than necessary as something inside of him twists and turns.

“I am happy!” He says after a moment, and Jackson shakes his head disapprovingly. “I am! I have and love both of you, I’m happy. This is just a phase.”

“But you also love Mark, don't you?” 

“No.” His answer makes Jackson laugh, and even though Jaebum still feels weird, the mood in the room is a little lighter. “I don't know him enough to talk about love.”

“That’s fair. I feel like you could though,” Jaebum starts feeling the urge to run away again, really hating the direction this conversation is taking. “Just think about it, yeah? It's probably worth a shot.”

Jackson grabs his hand and he gives it a reassuring squeeze, and Jaebum smiles a little, nodding in agreement. They stay like that for a while more, just the sound of their breaths filling the room. The silence is broken by another knock on the door, and Jinyoung cautiously enters the room with Jaebum’s forgotten lasagna plate.

“Figured you could still eat, even if you don't wanna talk to us for the rest of the night for pressing the subject.”

And that's why sometimes Jaebum feels like he doesn't need anything else, he thinks. Even if Mark’s laugh brightens his days, making work less dreadful and repetitive. Even if every time he sees Mark smiling at him, or they accidentally and briefly touch each other, his entire body feels like it’s on fire. 

Thinking about the way Jinyoung is always taking care of them, like it’s the only thing that makes him happy and Jackson whispering something that makes Jinyoung giggle, while still touching Jaebum’s body to show he is there, that’s when he wants to drop his feelings and keep things the way they are. 

Because they work together and he is not sure he wants to disturb it.

-

Later that night, after Jackson falls asleep, Jinyoung pulls Jaebum out of the bed and into the bathroom, pushing him against the wall and crowding his space.

“Sorry for Jackson, yeah? He is an overgrown kid, he has trouble finding the correct words.” He gives Jaebum a sweet kiss, both hands on his waist.

“Does it bother you that I allow this thing with Mark to affect my mood?” Jaebum blurts out instead of answering what Jinyoung said. 

He still had Jackson’s words inside his head, floating around and taking over his brain.

“No, of course not. Did Jackson say anything along these lines?” He asks worried, pressing his body a little more against Jaebum.

“No,” he starts, playing with Jinyoung’s hair, mostly to have something to do with his hands. “Yes? Not really, but I feel like that's what he meant.”

“You are not making any sense. Try to take a deep breath, organize your thoughts and say it again, yeah?”

Jaebum nods and they giggle against each other’s mouths, Jinyoung using the opportunity to steal another kiss.

“He said that I won't feel happy unless I have Mark, but I don't want you guys to feel like you are not enough? Because you are. It’s just weird, I don't know why I'm feeling this.” He mumbles against Jinyoung’s skin, pressing his eyes shut.

He is not gonna cry, but if his eyes are burning with that need, no one but him and Jinyoung, who holds him extra tight now, need to know.

“Stop whining, it’s feelings. There is no logic or reason, you just feel them.” He says softly, fingers traveling up and down Jaebum’s sides. “Maybe you could invite Mark over for dinner sometime? If you want that, of course. Perhaps with us getting to know him too, you will feel more comfortable having a new relationship?”

Jaebum finds that he quite likes that suggestion later in bed, when Jinyoung takes his usual spot on the other side and is cuddling Jackson, who in turn has his hand around Jaebum’s waist. Both are sound asleep, making soft breathy noises while he finds himself awake at 3 am, mind racing in a mix of Mark’s actions and Jinyoung’s words.

Maybe it could work. He just needs to find out if he’s lost Mark or he can still try and fight for what - for who he wants.

**2.**

Mark is already at the studio when he gets there, holding his cup of coffee and another one set in front of him, waiting for Jaebum just like every other morning. He is glad at least that didn’t change and consider it a positive sign that maybe, just maybe Daniel didn’t ask Mark out, or got rejected.

He finds himself smiling at the thought, but tries to fight it back as he approaches Mark’s desk. 

“Morning!” Mark says brightly, handing Jaebum the coffee and their fingers brush slightly, but enough to make Mark blush and look down while Jaebum feels shivers running down his body.

“I feel like it’s still yesterday, I haven’t slept a single minute.” He comes off as snarky and he blames that on the lack of coffee, since he usually waits to have his first one with Mark at the studio. Normally, it works fine because he slept enough not to be ready to kill someone. Not today though.

Mark looks at him with a frown, his eyes squinting in confusion.

“Is everything okay?” Jaebum desperately wishes Mark had used different words, Jinyoung’s voice echoing on his mind in a repeat from last night. 

He takes another sip of his coffee and nods as naturally as he can, slouching on his chair.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just exhausted, had a rough night, but nothing I can’t deal with.” Mark is still looking at him funnily but he says nothing back, focusing on his coffee shortly after. “And you? What’s up?”

Mark pouts then, shrugging as he looks around quickly and starts whispering. 

“I’m feeling a little awkward, but we can talk about it during lunch?” 

Jaebum notices that Daniel is around with some other colleagues and just nods, feeling his stomach perform some weird movements. It’s a mix hope and discomfort, wishing he could solve whatever problem Mark has currently.

They fall into their regular working routine easily, Mark coming to him for help and suggestion in the script he is editing currently for a documentary. People coming in and out all the time, voices shouting in the hallway and Jaebum can almost forget his feelings for a second. 

It’s easy to focus on the words he is revising, assigning a line or two to different characters as he thinks it fits, adding notes to the original writer. And while he lets himself go and get lost in his work, he can pretend his feelings are not there.

During one of his coffee breaks, he checks his phone and sees that both Jinyoung and Jackson have asked for  _ Mark updates _ and he smiles at his phone. He doesn’t get a chance to reply, being joined by Mark, who’s offering a silent smile before Jaebum brings the subject up again.

Mark tells him about Daniel, says he was asked out by him and that he said no. He doesn’t offer an explanation for why, but adds that his awkwardness comes from Daniel being visibly upset, asking if there was someone else.

“Is there?” Jaebum asks before he can stop himself and he watches Mark’s face go from confusion to shock until it finally turns into something unreadable, his eyes almost blank but a small hint of something he can’t place yet.

“Kind of, but not really?” He offers, scratching his fingers through his hair. “It’s not important though.”

The words make Jaebum freeze, his eyes going wide and he feels like asking questions, pulling Mark closer and kissing him, and running away all at the same time, because if he hasn’t been reading the signs incorrectly, Mark is talking about him and it has to be important. Jaebum was never good dealing with the unknown, always running and avoiding uncertainty, but something about Mark has made him want to explore and figure it all out. He realizes he is staring when Mark smiles, cheeks turning pink as his eyes drop to the floor.

He doesn’t know though, there is no way to be sure, so he opts to exclaim a simple  _ Oh _ , hoping that Mark would continue talking.

“I mean it is important, because I really like him, but…” Mark bites his bottom lip, his foot tapping the floor nervously. “I don’t know where we stand, sort of a hot and cold type of thing yeah?” 

He feels bad because he knows it’s exactly what he’s been doing and he wants to reach out and kiss Mark right there, to hold him and apologize and try to fix it alĺ. There is one thing stopping him from even saying anything and it’s the echo of Jackson’s spontaneous words and Jinyoung’s careful ones, so he makes a decision to stick to his plan.

When he regains focus, he realizes he got lost inside his own mind for too long, with Mark finishing his coffee and throwing the cup away.

“We should go back,” he says pulling his sleeves down, to hold and warm his hands on the way. 

“Mark?” Jaebum calls him, still standing in the same place as before. Mark looks back, eyes questioning but in complete silence and he takes a deep breath. “Do you… Do you wanna have dinner at my place sometime this week? Maybe on Thursday?”

“Yes!” Mark’s answer comes way too quick, a little louder than he usually talks unless he is really excited about something and the way his whole face heats up and turns red in embarrassment, his lips pressed against each other makes Jaebum giggle, causing Mark to mirror him.

“Hm, my… The guys I live with will probably be there, but I want you to meet them too.” When Mark’s expression changes, it’s something that looks a lot like disappointment and Jaebum tries not to take it personally, Mark has no idea they are his boyfriends, but it makes his palms sweat, nerves taking over his body.

_ What if Mark doesn’t like them? What if they don’t like Mark? What if Mark doesn’t approve of their lifestyle?,  _ the thoughts start rushing through his moment. Several possibilities crossing each other, while Mark smiles at him, never breaking eye contact until he starts walking again back to their room.

He texts them about his conversation with Mark, not in a lot of detail, but enough to know there is still hope and almost immediately he gets a celebration back from Jackson, complete with ten different emoticons and smiles a little. He waits outside for a couple more minutes, hoping that Jinyoung would also answer when people start walking out for their own breaks, which Jaebum takes as his cue to leave, not being one to make small talk with colleagues.

Jaebum pockets his phone and goes back inside, whispering a couple greetings on the way while his brain is filled with planning and detailing of his careful future moves, trying to predict reactions and scenarios he’d deal with. 

Sitting down on his desk, he realizes he won’t get much done even though he is trying his best to focus as much as he can on work. Mark keeps glancing over with soft smiles, blushing every time he gets caught and Jaebum can’t help but think about how awful this could turn, in case this dinner goes wrong. It’s enough for him to want to cancel it, but now he is committed and he knows he just has to make sure he is perfect and that instead of making it worse for everyone, he needs to guarantee a win.

-

“I’m just gonna call him and cancel,” Jaebum says throwing his spoon on the sink angrily, hands running through his hair as he paces from one side to the other. “This is a disaster.”

“It’s just dessert, baby.” Jinyoung tries to say, steading him against the counter and brushing his fingers on Jaebum’s neck, knowing that it usually calms him down, not now though so Jaebum shies away from the contact. “A lot of people skip dessert, let’s not stress okay?”

“He might hate me and leave before that, let’s just hope so. It’s better than not having anything decent to show for.” He says back, making Jinyoung shake his head and roll his eyes.

“I don’t know what this drama is for, but I might have the solution if your problem is the dessert.” Jackson is entering the kitchen with a huge box from their favorite bakery and Jaebum gasps at the sight of it, his face lighting up with a surprised smile.

“We kind of ruined the cake he baked to impress Mark,” Jinyoung laughs, crossing his arms in front of his chest while he stares at Jackson and Jaebum inspecting the box together.

Jaebum’s smile grows bigger with each new discovery, the different pastries and the several cupcakes Jackson bought being actually perfect and he throws himself at him for that, pressing their mouths together in a kiss.

“Tell me I’m the best,” Jackson whispers against his mouth, eyes glittering with happiness. “That I'm the best boyfriend and you don't know what you’d do without me.”

Jaebum hits Jackson’s shoulder with a laugh, and they are able to hear Jinyoung snorting in the back.

“Don't ruin the moment.” He says while Jaebum is still holding Jackson and he agrees, his fringe moving as he shakes his head vehemently.

“Yeah, Jackson, don't ruin it.” 

Jackson separates himself from Jaebum, a faux offended look on his face, his mouth hanging open and a hand on his hip.

“I am the best boyfriend okay? You'd never find a better one.” He insists, making Jaebum laugh louder.

Jinyoung comes over after putting the box of sweets away in the fridge, hugging Jaebum from behind. He rests his chin on his shoulder, a devious smile making his face shine.

“He is kind of okay, I guess…” He whispers lazily on Jaebum’s ears, making him close his eyes and bark out another loud laugh. 

“I suppose we could put up with him for a while longer, don't wanna risk getting a worse version.”

“I hate both of you, see if I’m being nice to this Mark guy tonight.” Jackson says playfully, flipping them both, before heading out of the kitchen “I’m gonna shower before you offend me some more.”

-

Mark arrives shortly after 7, texting Jaebum from the entrance of the building. When Jaebum opens the door, he almost falls back from shock, Mark looking impossibly more handsome than he was just hours ago at work.

Parts of his hair are damp still, but most of it is dry and curling the slightest, the fringe falling to his eyes. He is holding a bottle of wine too, which he offers Jaebum as they enter the apartment. After discarding his heavy black coat, a soft pastel pink sweater can be seen paired with simple black jeans and Jaebum is even surer he’s never been prettier before.

“What?” Mark laughs, pushing him a little by the arm and Jaebum has to shake his head to regain focus, to stop staring.

“Sorry, you just look very good.” Jaebum’s free hand go straight to his face with instantaneous regret, embarrassment all over his body while Mark giggles.

He runs his hand through his hair, shuffling his fringe and whispers a thank you as they walk further inside in the small hallway leading to the rest of the apartment.

“So do you, by the way.” Mark says after a beat.

Getting to the living room, they find Jinyoung sitting on the couch, Jackson on his lap and hands together, sharing amused looks and smiles.

“So this is the famous Mark?” Jackson says first, getting up with a push from Jinyoung. 

Mark looks startled, as if he didn't notice the other two until Jackson made himself heard, but he recovers easily and gives him a smile.

“Famous?” He asks and eyes Jaebum, with an eyebrow raised.

They shake hands and next comes Jinyoung, who sort of gives Mark a full body look with no discretion at all and Jaebum feels that old and well known urge to run away coming back, wishing he could at least pretend not to check Mark out.

“Our JB here talks about you all the time, we were dying to meet you.” Jackson says easily, he sits back on the couch and points back a free space next him for Mark to sit as well.

“I don't talk about you all the time.” He says quickly, sitting alone in one of the armchairs instead of taking the last place on the couch.

“You should though, I’m great!” Mark jokes and Jaebum can tell by the way his voice goes a little higher, he is nervous.

“He totally does though, but I get why.” Jinyoung winks at him, coming back from the kitchen with four wine glasses, and as he sets them on the table in front of Mark, he bends a little bit too much and Jaebum knows what he is doing.

Mark blushes at that, but Jaebum can see he stares a little at Jinyoung’s ass and he feels his stomach turn, reaching for the wine.

After that, it gets easier. The first wine bottle is finished between the four of them even before they move to the kitchen to have dinner, subjects changing in a fast pace as Jackson makes it his mission to lead the conversation. 

They ask Mark questions about his job, about what made him move from LA - the answer being a heartbreak and the irresistible job offer from the studio, about his hobbies and share some about theirs as well, Mark being especially interested in Jinyoung’s job as a kindergarten teacher. He gets excited talking about his nieces and they engage in a long conversation about children.

“I'm terrible with kids, they just hate me always.” Jaebum says when he realizes they’d just forget about him and Jackson if allowed to.

“For some reason,” Mark starts amusedly, his eyes looking soft to clash with an annoying smirk he has on his face. “That doesn't surprise me at all.”

And somehow, between Jackson’s bluntness and Jinyoung’s way with words, they make Mark talk more than Jaebum ever hoped to and it makes him feel a little uneasy, unsure how to react.

Mark must notice that at some point because he keeps glancing at Jaebum with narrow, curious eyes as they make their way to the kitchen. He even gets up slowly, obviously trying to see if Jinyoung and Jackson would go first, but Jackson is the one who gets Jaebum alone, cornering him on the hallway.

He pushes Jaebum against the wall as soon as the other two are out of sight, intertwining his fingers on Jaebum’s hair to pull him for a small kiss.

“What’s that for?” He asks and his voice comes louder than expected, a little angry even.

“You’ve got this, yeah? He looks at you the way you looked at me for months before Jinyoung finally asked me out, but this time you gotta do it on your own. We are not doing your dirty work.” Jackson drags his hand down Jaebum’s body, patting his ass and giving it a little squeeze before he pulls him by the hand, to the kitchen.

“I’d kill for a kitchen set like yours,” Mark is telling Jinyoung, excited while he inspects the oven carefully. “Mine is terrible and I gotta do some serious renovations.” His eyes wander to Jackson and Jaebum quickly, almost unable to hide his curiosity.

“Well, you are welcome to come here and bake any time you want.” Jinyoung’s voice is bright and loud as he sets the rest of the food on the table, Jackson promptly joining him to refill the wine glasses, opening the bottle Mark brought over this time.

“Really? I’ll hold you to that.” He says, smile ever so big, while taking a seat. 

Jaebum catches Jinyoung looking amusedly at him and he gets instantly what he means, smiling back just the same at Mark’s unconscious placement choice.

They’ve always joked about Jaebum wanting to seat on the same side of the table when they used to go on dates, only the two of them, before Jackson joined and even now, while Jackson usually takes the seat in front of Jinyoung, Jaebum will plaster himself to his side comfortably.

So naturally, when Mark picks the seat next to where Jaebum is standing, ready to seat down, something inside of him feels soft and warm.

“Throw in those cookies and cream cupcakes you brought to work that other time to the mix and you might even get a key.” Jaebum winks at Mark and sits down next to him, their knees brushing against each other.

-

Dinner goes without a hitch and Jaebum feels a little lighter, being able to let go and talk more. They attack the dessert box all together while playing video games in the living room, Mark especially loving the éclair cake, to which he basically moans when he tries a bite of it.

Jaebum has to take a deep breath, unable to stop staring at the way Mark’s lips close around the pastry and how he licks the crumbs out of them after, with just the tip of his tongue.

“That’s JB’s favorite as well,” Jackson's voice brings him back to reality, Mark looking at Jackson and then at Jaebum with a soft smile. “If I knew you’d love it so much, I’d have bought extra.”

“You can remember that for next time.” Jinyoung adds and the four of them share smiles, and he nods reassuringly at Jaebum.

They end up sharing the second piece, after Mark tries to make Jaebum eat it, saying he didn’t know it was his favorite, otherwise he wouldn’t have attacked it so quickly. It turns into a round of bickering, Jaebum whining and saying Mark is the guest, therefore he should have first dibs on dessert, before Mark decides they should share then so everyone is happy.

Mark leaves the sofa to sit down on the floor next to Jaebum, their legs sliding down together and arms brushing every now and then, when one of the two moves places. It’s comfortable and as they play more games, and the night goes on, Jaebum realizes he is not ready to give Mark up just yet.

Watching him so comfortable with Jinyoung and Jackson, as they scream and fight over videogames, almost knocking the coffee table over during a wrestling match in which Mark probably woke up the dead with his loud laugh, it all makes Jaebum even more sure that he wants Mark here with them. He just hopes he feels the same.

-

When Mark says he has to leave, his declaration causes an uproar between all of them. Jinyoung is the first one asking if he is sure, while Jackson complains, full of loud words as he always does, and Jaebum… Well, he might be pouting and looking at Mark with sad eyes.

“I have to be up early for work, it’s still the week, remember?” Mark says quietly, his gaze on the floor and Jaebum, during the night, had come to notice that he does that a lot when all of the attention in the room is on him.

“We can have double espresso shots in the morning instead,” he tries for funny, but his voice comes out whiny.

As Jaebum still tries to reason with Mark, Jinyoung walks to them, sliding to the floor and gluing himself to Jaebum’s back, his head resting on his shoulder where he presses a couple kisses. He feels Mark’s eyes on him and Jinyoung, the stare intense enough that he loses track of what he was saying, but tries to ignore and fight the heat on his cheeks.

“I’m making the executive decision here and saying the three of you should also head to bed, as some people have been going to work half asleep most of the week,” Mark kicks Jaebum’s legs lightly and it makes Jinyoung and Jackson laugh.

Jaebum smiles at Mark then, and their eyes lock for a brief second.

“I'll take you to the door then,” he gets up and offers Mark a hand, helping him off the floor. 

It’s a little cliche how he finds himself leaning over Mark once they are outside saying their goodbyes. 

One of his hands pressing against the wall by the building door and their bodies close enough that he can feel Mark’s warm breath shuddering on his mouth as he looks up. His eyes a little expectant, waiting for Jaebum to make the next move. 

He moves his free hand to Mark’s waist, curling his fingers the smallest bit on his sweater and pulling his body closer. The other hands drops from the wall and falls straight into Mark’s cheek, his fingertips tracing his jawline firmly.

Mark’s breath hitches, his lips tremble and the corners of his mouth move up in a soft smile. Jaebum leans down and presses a kiss there, just a brush of his lip on the side, but it’s enough for him to feel Mark’s body going pliant under his touch and his mouth to fall open, an involuntary gasp coming out.

Jaebum flashes a smile before trying again, their lips clashing with a little more force as Mark meets him halfway. His eyes close instantly, their mouths start moving and it’s a little awkward and Jaebum doesn’t feel like the world stopped, or his life changed. It’s not a big defining moment, not exactly emotional, like books usually describe first kisses with someone you care about.

What he feels though is that this is right. It feels familiar to rhythmically move his head on the opposite direction from Mark, to open his mouth and let their tongues slide against each other. To press another short kiss before breaking contact, to smile against Mark’s lips.

The familiarity of it doesn't stop Jaebum from feeling giddy and light, like floating with happiness and he can see on Mark’s glittering eyes that he feels the same.

“When can I see you again?” Mark asks him seemingly out of nowhere, giggly and bubbly sounds mixing with his words.

“You will see me tomorrow at work,” Jaebum answers, eyebrows raising at Mark.

Mark shakes his head then, and he even rolls his eyes, making Jaebum somewhat confused.

“I mean all of you,” he whispers timidly and a little insecure, the  _ unless I read your signs the wrong way _ implied.

And this is the moment where Jaebum feels the fireworks exploding, the one big, poetic revelation you should expect according to the cliche writers. It’s looking at Mark’s slightly red cheeks and fluttering eyelashes, the waiting in his eyes that he feels the overwhelming feeling he’s been wanting to find.

“Yeah?” He presses their lips together again, stealing small kisses.

“Yeah,” Mark breathes against his lips, another soft giggle escaping his mouth.

In the background though, interrupting their near silence and the magical moment, Jackson’s loud shout of  _ “Soon, please,” _ startles both of them. He can also make out the sound of Jinyoung both laughing and telling him to shut up, while their steps echo in the staircase. 

Jaebum groans loudly, cheeks heating in embarrassment and hides his face on Mark’s neck, breathing heavily on the skin.

“That’s Jackson all the time for you,” he whispers and can hear Mark giggling.

Maybe, Jaebum thinks, maybe he doesn't mind Jackson being this way so much right now. Especially when Mark presses a soft kiss on the top his head and says, fondly “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
